Those long 19 years
by AlecObsessor
Summary: This story is all about what happens in those long 19 years J.K Rowling left missing in the seventh Harry Potter book d/h spoilers GW/HP HG/RW LP/JP MW/AW and a little bit of BW/FD and GW/OC. First chapter is boring but i swear it gets better
1. kisses and thank you

**HARRYS POV**

I walked towards all of the dead bodies surrounding me it's all my fault i thought to myself. Ginny looked at me with a worried look on her face "Harry I know what you are thinking and it's not your fault they died fighting to make the world a better place,"she told me reasuringly.

"If you say so, hey do you know were Ron and Hermione are?" I asked her. Ginny smirked and looked over in the corner. And sure enough there was Ron and Hermione making out. I just smirked and looked at Ginny I stared right into her eyes, her beautiful green eyes she was so pretty I couldn't stand thinking about being with anyone else but her

**GINNYS POV**

I looked at harry He was staring at me, why was he looked straight into my eyes he was moving towards me i stared to move towards him our lips met and we kissed passionatly. Eventually we stopped i looked at him. "Thank you,"I said to him. Damn it did I just say thank you, oh boy I ran off towards my mum as quick as a flash

**HARRYS POV**

Blimey did she just say thank you? I should walk over to see if she is ok. I just started walking over when everybody stared at somthing behind me and gasped I turned around and saw something i didn't expect to see...


	2. an unexpected surprise

_**disclaimer: i don't own harry potter but if i did i would rule the world!!!**_

_**_______________________________________________________**_

**HARRY POV**

_**previously:**_

_I turned around and saw something i didn't expect to see..._

I looked could it be true or is it just my imagination? No it wasreal his parents were standing right there in front of him.

"Hello honey you look so grown up!"said my mother,Lily.

"Well you haven't seen me in about 17 years!!!" I replied.

"Hahaha you are funny," siad my dad,James.

"How did you-"I started but was cut off by Lily.

"We survived when good ol' voldy tried to kill us but Albus told us to stay in hiding," she explained.

I was absolutly speechless so I ran to hug them instead. I called over the weaslys and hermionie and introduced them I also explained how Fred(R.I.P)had been killed in the war

"oh im so sorry to hear that," Lily said quietly

**NORMAL POV**

After a while James, Arthur, Ron, Harry, George, Charlie and Bill were talking about Quidditch and Lily, Molly, Hermione, Ginny and Fleur were talking about Fleur being pregnant. Eventually though they all went back to the cosy,yet small burrow By Midnight Everybody decided to go to bed so they did.

_hi sorry for the short chapter and the short chapter before that but hopefully more people will read this story rememer to r/r_


	3. fluffy stuff!

Hey i hope you like the new chapter

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!

I need some more ideas! If you have any plz tell me them

"Harry, Harry wake up!" said a boys voice  
Harry woke up with a start. He put on his glasses and saw Bill,Charlie,Percy,George and Ron standing in front of him. They all had their fist's clenched as if they were going to beat him up

Bill was the first to speak "So,Harry I understand you are dating our little sister."

"And we would like to tell you-"this time Charlie spoke.

"That if you even try-" Percy said

Then George said "To hurt her, even as a joke-"

"we will kick your ass!"Ron finished the they all nodded and left apart from ron who told harry to get up and go downstairs for breakfast immediately.

**LILY'S POV**

I was sitting down at breakfast when Harry came down the stairs but it was just as Ginny was going up! they bumped into each other and accidently kissed then they carried on! After years(it felt like)they broke apart. I looked at James he was smirking. I smiled Broadly at them. When Harry and Ginny noticed that everyone was looking they quickly ran away from each other. While this was happening from the corner of my eye I saw Ron and Hermione sneak into a room!

"I wonder what they're doing in there?" I whispered to James.

"I don't wanna know what they're doing in there!"James whispered back to me.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Remember I need knew ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

next chapter up soon I promise.


	4. Teddy and Lilykins

_**I got a reveiw saying make them longer so Sofie+Seth4Ever im trying to make it longer anyway enjoy this chapter**_

_**Disclaimer:IF I OWN HARRY POTTER,WHICH I DONT,I WOULD BE THE COOLEST PERSON ALIVE!!!**_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**HARRY'S POV**

I walked into the other room to find Ron and Hermione in the middle of a serious make out session! I screamed like a little girl, called my mummy and ran. Everybody was wondering what was wrong with me so they looked in the other room to find Ron covered in Hermione's lipstick! They were blushing so hard I think Ron had turned purple!

"Anywho, what are we gonna do Today?" said Mum trying to change the topic...it worked. We all thought of what we were going to do today then I had a great thought!

"Hey why dont we go take Teddy from Andromeda's hands and go to the park with a picnic?"

"That is a great idea honey who's going to come though raise your hands," said Mum happily

Ginny, Dad, Mum, Ron, Hermione and I raised our hands.

"Why aren't the rest of you coming it's gonna be fun!" Asked Ginny.

"Well Charlies going back to Romania so Me and your Mother are seeing him off. Bill and Fleur are going to the doctors and George and Percy are off to work." Explained Mr. Weasly rather Fast actually.

That was good enough for us we left in an instant

**GINNY'S POV**

We arrived at Andromeda's house and knocked on the she answered it, I was shocked her hair was a mess she looked tired and as if she was crying all the time.

"Oh some guests how lovely," she said as if she was relived or something.

"Actually we came to see if you didn't mind us taking Teddy off your hands for a bit," Harry explained

"Oh thank goodness I am so tired and can do with a nap but he keeps on waking me up!"

Harry looked as if he had a good idea.(which i'm sure it was)

"why doesn't he stay with us for a week or so?" said Harry

"That would be brilliant thank you sooooooooo much!"she said then went indoors and fetched him and his stuff she gave him to us and we were off.

**JAMES POV**

I was sat on the park with Lily-kins next to me.

"Look at them James look at how cute they look together!"she said to me.

I looked and saw Harry sitting on the jungle gym with his arm around Ginny who was holding Teddy. He had changed himself to look _exactly_ like Harry.

"Aww they are so cute together!"

"You know they remind me of us," she said

"Well you know us Potter men we love our redheads!" I replied -pad playfully hit me on the arm but it was bloody to hard!

"owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"I yelled

"Sorry I didn't mean to honey bun," she said. I couldn't resist so I pulled in and kissed her passionately. After what seems like Hours did we finally stop kissing. I was in a kind of romantic trace but I snapped out of it for somebody(by somebody i mean Harry!)wolf whistled! Ginny came running over and said "can we have muggle money to buy an ice cream each?" I gave het as much as I could give her then she ran off to buy it.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPYou like? Next chapter up soon.I promise

REVIEW


End file.
